Slughorn's Party
by ikeahp67
Summary: A series of one-shots told from various perspectives of the same night. Readers please note; 'Alex and Lupin' is rated M15 , it contains adult themes and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Lily and James

Hey everyone! this is my first post ever so please be gentle! i have plans to develop it into a longer story in the future so keep posted!

Enjoy reading! xxx cheers Merryn

_P.S I do not own any of this, it was all J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation! (Except for my own characters and plot and stuff, that was all me)_

**This year at Slughorn's party Lily is determined to get Sam Neuton to FINALLY notices her and ask her out, but fate has something else in store for Lily, with stray dips and some unexpected lips, it's sure to be an interesting night!**

* * *

Slughorn's Party

The lights were out in most of the school. All was dark but for a few dimly lit corridors leading the way from each of the four house rooms up to the seventh floor corridor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabus and the Trolls.

Lily Evans walked hesitantly along a sixth floor corridor, not quite lost, but definitely unsure. She had walked this way many times before on her way to charms class (her favourite class) but it was approaching midnight and the castle had a habit of looking mysterious after dark. Lily turned left down a flight of stairs that lead all the way down to the dungeons. The lights were out on the staircase and you could barley have seen three feet in front of you.

"Lumos" she cried, voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

As the tip of her wand lit up and spread across the stairwell, it became apparent that there was someone else standing on it. A boy, no more than 17, was leaning leisurely against the banister, with apparently no intention of moving any time soon. This person remained unnoticed by Lily Evans, who continued her attempt to locate the Room of Requirement.

"It's back the other way" the boy in the shadows said nonchalantly,

At the sound of his voice Lily immediately spun round to find none other than Remus Lupin, a 7th year Gryffindor, leaning casually against the stairs.

"Didn't you see the lights?" he asked, in a tone that clearly implied that he thought you would have to be stupid to not have noticed them,

"Umm… No" Lily responded tentatively, "To which lights exactly are you referring?"

"Those lights" Remus replied, matter-of-factly, pointing to the ceiling lights of the corridor Lily had just left.

"Oh," said Lily, just as she realised that the lights had been leading the way; lighting only those corridors which lead to the party. Lily had been thinking about James (something she wouldn't care to admit) while walking down the corridor and had turned off without really looking around. "Thanks," she said sounding rather defeated, Lily hated to be wrong.

"Going to Slughorn's party are you?" Remus asked as Lily began to make her way back up the stairs,

"Yes actually, I am" Lily responded very proudly. Lily was rather good at potions (second in the class behind Severus Snape) and liked being one of the special people who Slughorn thought worthy of being in 'The Slug Club', even if he did think it amazing she was such a good witch, despite being muggle born. Lily knew from Sev growing up that not everyone was as accepting of muggle borns as people like Dumbledore, but regardless, she took it all in stride. It helped a lot that she was great in all her classes and, disregarding the unfortunate blemish of her school timetable that is Transfiguration, an all-round impeccable witch.

"Say hi to James for me" Remus continued, "He'll be there waiting on you hand and foot." The last part was said with a smirk, and although she knew it was a joke (or at least partly a joke) Lily's face couldn't help but fall.

Lily, having finally found the way to her desired destination, reached the seventh floor corridor a little after quarter past twelve. Lily had only passed this corridor a few times, as it was out of the way of most of the classrooms, but she was sure she had never seen a room big enough to fit 30 or more students, not to mention food or a stage, as Slughorn suggested. Nevertheless; Lily continued toward the tapestry of Barnabus and the Trolls, and upon reaching it stood in awe of the magnificent site before her. A grand marble archway, easily 15ft tall and nearly 10ft wide, opened onto a room about the size of The Great Hall, decorated in all four house colours. Banners of scarlet and gold, ribbons of silver and green, streamers of blue and bronze, and balloons of yellow and black were everywhere you looked; long wooden tables packed with all sorts of exotic food lined the walls; and a stage sat raised above the floor against the back wall. Strobing lights of red, yellow, orange, blue and green lit up the dance floor as the band played, and people ate, danced and socialised.

Lily spotted Alex and Gracie right away, Alex was off in the corner snogging her Hufflepuff boyfriend 'call me Mike', and Gracie was chatting up some Ravenclaw 6th year with red hair. Lily decided to just let her friends be for awhile, after all, you don't want to get in between Gracie and her younger guys or Alex and her boyfriend.

Lily saw Sam Newton lounging near the drinks table and made her way over. Lily had been crushing on Sam since 4th year but had never plucked up the courage to ask him out. He was alone so Lily decided that tonight would be the night that he finally noticed her. She had gone to Hogsmeade on the weekend with Alex and Gracie to pick out a dress and spent the past 3 hours getting ready (that was why she was so late). She started to walk over there but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Serena 'Man-stealer' Stevens making her way over to him. Lily begged and prayed that she was just going to get a drink, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes – she was on a man-hunt. Lily turned away, she didn't want to see this, but not before Serena began eating Sam's face with such ferocious determination you'd have sworn it was made of Chocolate.

After that Lily wasn't really in the mood for guys anymore. Lily had had a few boyfriends before; Frank in 4th year (before he started dating Alice); Daniel in 3rd year (before he started dating Marissa); she even dated Sirius Black for a while last year, and an amazing kissing as he was, it just didn't work out, just like the rest of them, just like Sam. So now Lily was in the mood for a guy-drama free night of partying, food and general social mingling. Unfortunately for her, waiting by the drinks table with a tray of assorted dips was the far-too-good-looking-for-his-own-good-but-still-avoid-at-all-costs James Potter. Lily turned to move away but it was too late.

"Lily!"

_Damn! _Lily thought

"Hey Lily wait up," James Potter was now following her as she attempted to weave her way through the crowd.

"Lily, wait up!"

"What?" Lily cried as she stopped and turned to face James as she always ended up doing.

Apparently James had not expected her concede to his pursuit quite so quickly and so was rather surprised at her sudden halt, as a result he found himself colliding with her and covering her with the dips, spilling them all down her dress and in her hair.

"Oh My God Lily I am so sorry!"

"JAMES!" Lily's voice echoed throughout the entire room, causing everyone to stop and look at the source of the noise.

"Lily what happened?" Alex had apparently stopped snogging her boyfriend for long enough realise the Lily was now covered in pink, green and orange goo. "Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding!"

"Lily please calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm wearing our appetizers! And you expect me to calm down? Oh I'm going to murder you James Potter!"

"Lily it wasn't his fault" Alex cut in while attempting to stop Lily from lunging at James.

"Not his fault? Not his fault? Of course it was his fault!"

"But he said he's sorry!"

"So sorry Lily, I am _so_ sorry!" James pleaded,

"I don't want to hear it James" Lily said on the verge of tears

"It's only a bit of dip" James said with a laugh,

"Only a bit of dip?" Lily says as she slowly approaches James, "Only a bit of dip? Do you have any idea how much this dress costs? Or how long it took me to put on my make-up?" Lily cried, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "No James, this is so much more than 'only a bit of dip', this, this, is the final straw." Lily said backing away and turning to run out of the room crying.

Lily sat against the bathroom wall hugging her knees and crying silently. Why oh why did James anger her so? She knew he liked her, and she was starting to think she liked him too. She found herself smiling whenever he was around and every time she yelled at him she felt so guilty afterwards.

_After what happened tonight he'll never like me again, how could he? I was so mean to him._

The sound of approaching footsteps broke Lily away from her thoughts.

"Gracie?" Lily asked the seemingly empty hallway outside the Girls' Bathroom.

"No Lily, it's me."

"James. What are you doing here?" Lily was so surprised, and relieved, to see him. _So he doesn't hate me!_

"I am so sorry" James said, crossing the floor to where Lily sat and sitting down next to her.

"I know," Lily replied.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know James, I honestly don't know." Lily said shaking her head. "I like you James; I do, but it just so hard! I see you smiling and I think: maybe this time I'll say yes; but then you inevitably do something completely stupid and it's back to square one."

"I like you too Lily, a lot. I mean a lot a lot. I really, really like you." James says as he slowly leans in, their lips moving closer and closer together with every passing breath.

"Show me that you mean it James, show me that you love me" Lily pleaded desperately, "I don't think I could handle it if this didn't work out."

And then he was kissing her, and she didn't pull back. A million thoughts were running through her head but all she could do was kiss him back. And in that moment, Lily knew, for sure, that she loved him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I swore I'd never be one of those people who begs for reviews, but...**

**Please review! lol jks i don't really care. if you want to review it be my guest, but it's here for you to read and if that's all you want to do that's fine by me. :)**

**xxx Merryn!**


	2. Alex and Remus

Just another warning: this chapter is rated M15+, it contains adult themes and scences of a sexual nature. (Don't say I didn't warn you!)

_Still don't own any of it!_

P.S soz 'bout the deletion then re-posting i had to fix something!

**Alex and her boyfriend Mike have been going out for several months now, and it's apparent that tonight Mike's ready to take it to the next step. How far will he go to get her to comply? What night in shining armour tunrs up to save the day? and what piece of vital information could change the lives of rule-breakers everywhere?**

As those of you who have read this before will realise, this is a diffferent ending to the original. i read back through it and decided to change it. if you've read both versions go to my profile and vote on the poll. after a couple of weeks which ever version gets more votes i will keep.  
Thanks!

* * *

Slughorn's Party

Alex had spent the better part of an hour doing her hair, only to have it ruined as her boyfriend, 'call me Mike', ripped out her hair tie and ran his long, nimble fingers though her perfectly curled, chestnut brown hair, as his lips moved wildly across her face and neck, and his hands grabbed at her body like there was no tomorrow.

Alex had met Mike in 3rd year when they had Care of Magical Creatures together with Professor Higgle. They had only really become friends in 5th year though, after Michael rescued her from The Black Lake when she slipped on the ice and fell in during the Christmas holidays. They only started dating a few months ago but things had moved pretty quickly.

Alex hesitated as things started to heat up, just as Mike's hands began to run up her chest, tugging and pulling on her shirt.

"Wait Michael, stop, not here" Alex said breathlessly as she freed herself of his reaching hands,

"Why not baby?" Mike pressed

"Cause we're in a public place," Alex explained as she stepped back to re-twirled her hair and re-adjusted her clothing,

"No-one would notice, there all busy having their own fun," Mike said as he stepped closer to her again.

"No Michael." Alex said sternly.

Alex cursed as she dropped her lipstick down the sink. She stood in front of the 6th floor girls' bathroom mirror, re doing her eyeliner and mascara after she had finally given up on finding Lily and had decided to freshen up. After James spilt dip all over Lily at the party and she ran out crying, Alex went after her to see if she was okay, but couldn't find her anywhere. The sound of approaching footsteps directed Alex's attention away from her own reflection. She was not expecting who she saw standing in the doorway.

"Michael?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"I think it's time we continued what we started back at the party." Mike said as he moved quickly towards her and took her up in his arms, kissing her forcefully on the lips.

"Michael! What are you doing?" Alex screamed as she pushed him off and wriggled out of his arms, "Go back to the party, I'll be back up in a couple of minutes." Alex turned back to the mirror and continued applying her make-up.

"I don't think so Alex," Michael said matter-of-factly, standing right in front of her, "I think I will stay, right here." Alex then made the mistake of looking up into Mike's big, brown eyes. There was no mistaking that look of obsessed control and threatening determination.

Backing away slowly, Alex checked to see if she had her wand in her back pocket and desperately roamed through her mind for a spell she could use to get away quickly. They say grace under pressure is hard, but Alex never thought she be so scared she forgot rudimentary 1st and 2nd year spells.

Mike continued to advance on Alex, this time taking off his shirt and smiling creepily at her as he backed her into a corner. Alex realised she had no way out of this now, her hands were pinned behind her back and she daren't move for fear of what Mike might do to her.

"Come on baby," Mike grunted in between rough and hungry kisses, "We're alone now, give me one reason we shouldn't do it right where we stand."

"Because I don't want to, because I'm not ready," Alex pleaded, eyes wet with the threshold of forming tears, glittering as they caught the dim, white lights of the grim, isolated bathroom.

"Shhh," Mike whispered as he covered her mouth with his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb, wrapping his other hand around her ass and grinning possessively, "No need to worry, I'll take care of you."

Mike moved his hand up Alex's back and took out her hair, letting it fall limply down her back, all sense of life lost from the once luscious, bouncy curls, and began to unbutton Alex's shirt.

"I've always loved your hair, it was the first thing I noticed when I saw you. As your body lay lifelessly in the cold, dark waters of the Black Lake, face-down and all colour drained from your exposed skin, I knew I had to have you, that one day I'd take that hair, that one day it, and you, would be mine. All mine." Mike brushed the loose strands of hair out of Alex's eyes and took her thick, waist-length pony tail in his hands; lovingly stroking it and caressing each and every little bend and curl. Mike then took his wand out and slashed it across the hair like a knife, a large portion of it falling to the ground in a heap. Having successfully removed Alex's top he began to slip off her skirt as well, pausing in between increasingly free-roaming kisses to take off his own pants and push Alex harder against the wall as she continued to struggle.

Alex had never been very good at non-verbal spells, especially while under stress, in fact, the only class she was any good at was History of Magic, and that was never much help in confrontations. Nevertheless, she focused all her thoughts on the incantation she wished to use. Then clearing her mind of anything else she took in a deep breath and willed all her magic to send Mike flying back into the opposite wall.

_EXPELLIARMUS!_ Alex thought as hard as she could.

Mike flew backwards and hit the freshly-polished, blue and white checked wall behind him, falling into a slump on the ground. Without pausing to think, or even grab her clothes, Alex tore out of the bathroom and sprinted back up to her common room.

Unbeknownst to Alex, someone was already walking the main hallway which led to the Gryffindor common room, with whom she collided rather forcefully as she turned sharply while looking over her shoulder.

"Merlin's pants!" cried an obviously surprised, and rather startled, Remus Lupin.

"Sorry," Alex said quickly, standing up and continuing to move rapidly off down the corridor.

"Hey wait," Remus said, grabbing her by the arm, "What happ… Oh Great Merlin," The full extent, or lack thereof, of Alex's clothing situation finally hit Remus as he got his first good look at her after she ran him down.

"What?" Alex asked.

Remus stood dumbfounded staring at Alex's exposed body. When Alex noticed what Remus was staring at, she completely broke down. Sinking to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably, Alex put her head in her hands and sat crying in the middle of the hallway.

Taking off his jacket and putting it around Alex, Remus bobbed down beside her, re-assuring her and asking her gently what was wrong.

Eventually Remus managed to get Alex up off the floor and into a nearby room, where he sat her down comfortably and, after conjuring up some new clothes for, successfully calmed her down and convinced her to explain what had happened. By the end of her story Alex was in tears again.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'll protect you now" Remus told her soothingly,

"What if he comes back? What if he tries it again? What if he never gives up?" Alex asked growing more panicked with each question.

"We'll report this to Dumbledore as soon as it's light, he won't get away with this" Remus said surely,

"There'll be no need for that," came a strong, booming, if not slightly wavering, voice from the doorway.

An old, grey-haired man with a substantial beard stood erect in between the frame of the door, silhouetted by the brightly lit corridor behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, what are you…" A confused Remus began,

"I was leisurely strolling the 6th floor corridor when I heard a commotion, I decided to investigate. I first discovered Mr Daniels in the girls' lavatory, which on its own is a weird place to find any young gentleman, but what was weirder was the fact that he was not wearing a shirt, and that he had been apparently knocked out." Dumbledore explained as he approached the two, "Either that or he inadvertently walked backwards into a wall." He continued with a chuckle.

Remus and Alex exchanged a look; Dumbledore's weird ways were no stranger to the students of Hogwarts hallowed halls, but Dumbledore roaming freely throughout them after curfew, was a frightening prospect to all potential rule-breakers. Dumbledore continued,

"I investigated the immediate surroundings and discovered no leads, so after taking Mr. Daniels to the Hospital Wing, where I'm afraid I may have left quite a shocked Matron (Half naked students with severe concussions don't turn up very often at nearly 2 am in the morning), I returned to the bathroom and resolved to simply look room by room till I found the perpetrator, whom I intended to punish. However; I eventually came upon you. After listening to your conversation, Oh yes Mr Lupin, I was listening. I _assure_ you that Mr Daniels will not be able to harm you any longer. Such inappropriate behaviour is absolutely unacceptable within Hogwarts."

Alex let out a sigh of relief and, without thinking, hugged Remus tightly.

"Oh sorry," Alex said nervously, pulling back awkwardly,

"No, it's okay," Remus assured her, gathering her up in an even tighter hug, before releasing her and gazing into her eyes for several moments.

"You have really amazing eyes" He said lovingly to her,

"So do you" Alex replied, causing Remus to turn away shyly.

"No I don't, I'm hideous" He retorted bitterly

"Pft." Alex said, dismissing his negative opinion of himself, "No you're not," she continued, reaching down, cupping his face in her hands and bringing it up to hers, "You're beautiful." Alex finished by pulling his head closer to hers and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Dumbledore, turning and backing casually out of the room.

* * *

**I know this cahpter might seema little depressing, but i assure you more cheerful ones are on there way. I;m just using these as character foundations for the novella i will soon be writing (and have just about started) based on the same characters and events.**

**All reviews welcome but not neccassary. :D**

**xx Merryn**


	3. Gracie and Alice

Here's my third installment of my Slughorn's party One Shot Quintetra.

(love heart) xxx Merryn! Enjoy (P.S. i apologise in advance for the extreme conriness at the end.)

_Nope, don't own a single leaf of the whomping willow nor a single smudgemark of the potraits on the wall._

**With Gracie lucking out with every guy she talk to, Slughorn's party is looking pretty gloomy, but upon the discovery of new information the night turns out to be anything but. Alice has always been shy around boys, but with a gentle nudge, or an outright push, from her best friend Gracie, Alice might actually be able to pluck up the courage to talk to the guy she's been secretly staring at all night.**

* * *

Slughorn's Party

"

So… What do you think?" Gracie asked confidently,

"Sorry, what?" A semi-confused 6th year Hufflepuff boy with red-hair responded, switching his gaze from a hot Ravenclaw girl over by the drinks table, back to the tall, slender, dark-haired girl in front of him.

"Did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Gracie repeated as she smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyelids.

"Um…No. Sorry." The boy replied coldly before leaving abruptly without a backwards glance.

Pulsating lights of orange, green, yellow, red and blue shone down on a dance floor filled with students dancing, eating and drinking the night away to the sound of The Twisted Centaurs rockin' away on the stage. Tangled ribbons of silver and green were falling down from the ceiling and banners had been ripped and scattered across the floor. All the balloons had been gathered up Joey Hocking and his crew who tied them all to his wrist and is sneaking up on people and popping them in their ears. They snuck up on a very cute, blond, Gryffindor girl who was sitting alone and popped about five balloons behind her head, but she remain unfazed. Her mind was elsewhere and her eyes were fixated on a figure dancing lively in the middle of the room.

"Argh! What is wrong with me today?" Gracie appeared out of nowhere beside her best friend Alice, who she then started to rant away to, venting all her built up anger from the night, jerking Alice out of her trance.

"Maybe your underwear's too tight?" Alice joked playfully, this was Alice's response to almost everything anyone said to her that she either didn't hear properly or was a 'what wrong with …" kind of question. Gracie's remark was both so Alice found it doubly fitting.

"Not funny!" Gracie laughed, feigning offence, "Every guy I've talked to tonight has shot me down. I'm off my game." Gracie said depressively, picking up a bowl of grapes and eating them on-by-one as she slumped into a chair against the side of the room, near where Alice was. Gracie was often prone to extreme bouts of depression and dejection brought on mainly by guys, but occasionally by homework or news from home. Gracie comes from a pure-blood wizarding family that is **very** well connected. As a result, Gracie knows almost everything about everyone.

Gracie also has a fairly large family, her mum was one of 5 and her dad was one of seven (she herself is the eldest of three), and every time she gets a letter saying cousin so-and-so just got married, or auntie what's-her-name's off to Paris, she just gets even more miserable. Gracie is the oldest of all her cousins and is older than her two younger sisters, Mary and Elizabeth, by 5 and 7 years respectively. Consequently, Gracie has always felt older than everyone else and does everything she can to feel younger, including, dating younger guys.

"Maybe you should try talking to some guys your own age?" Alice suggested seriously,

"Really?" Gracie asked sceptically,

"Seriously." Alice confirmed, "Maybe the boys at this school just aren't in the mood for a cougar hunt." Alice suggested with a laugh.

Dismissing this comment entirely, Gracie continued, "There are only a handful of decent boys in our year level and almost all of them have girlfriends, or as chance may have it, boyfriends, already."

Talking to Gracie about boys, especially 7th year boys, more especially 7th Gryffindor boys, and most especially the Marauders, was like standing in front of a beached whale and offering it a glass of butter beer. Everything you suggested was always insufficient and just seemed pointless.

"They're not all _that_ bad." Alice countered.

"Oh, got your eye on someone do you?" Gracie said knowingly, glancing around the room.

"Noooooooooo…" Alice said slowly, looking away from Gracie and avoiding eye contact.

"Who is it? Who? Tell me! Please, please!.." Gracie pleaded, bouncing up and down in her seat like a child on their birthday about to receive their present.

"Ok! Fine," Alice said cutting Gracie off, who seemed like she could go on forever. Taking in a deep breath and looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear, Alice looked down and confessed, "Itsphrunk" Alice said so quietly she was almost speaking to herself.

"Sorry what?" Gracie askedS sounded confused.

"It's Frank" Alice repeated more clearly, looking up at Gracie, "Frank Longbottom, you know from Potions?" Alex said sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

"You have a crush on Fra-" Gracie began excitedly at a level that could have been heard by the house elves down in the kitchen.

"Shhh!" Alice hissed as she hastily jumped out of her chair and onto Gracie's, covering her mouth and stopping her before she could finish the name, exposing Alice's secret to the entire room of eager party goers.

"Yes, now be quiet or someone will hear you" Alice said frantically looking around to see if anyone had noticed her pouncing on top of her best friend.

"Geroff me!" Gracie grunted as she squirmed beneath her friend, struggling to get free. Tall and slender as she was, Gracie was almost the weakest person in the year. Turns out having boys carry all your books around from class-to-class for you for seven years has some detrimental side effects. Who knew?

Alice stood up and glared warningly at Gracie, daring her to say the name aloud again. Gracie got up, brushed off her dress, fixed up her hair, got out and re-did her lipstick, then her mascara,

"Done yet?" Alice asked impatiently, Gracie glared back at her and continued re-applying her make-up.

"Now," Gracie began when she had finished, "What are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" Alice asked re-taking her seat.

"About you and," Gracie lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, "Frank silly!" She then returned her voice to normal volume, "At least ONE of us has to get some action tonight."

Alice looked shocked, "I don't want to have some sort of one-night-stand with him, in fact; I didn't intend to do anything about it at all."

"What? You have to! At least see if he likes you" Gracie begged.

"Fine." Alice conceded, "I'll do it."

"Okay, first walk past him three times flicking your hair, then" Gracie began planning, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Alice.

"Whoa!" Said Alice, standing in front of Gracie's path as she went to turn around, "We are not even entertaining the notion of one of you crazy schemes."

"Bu-"

"But nothing. No."

"Fine, what did you have in mind then?" Gracie said sounding defeated.

"I was thinking, I could just talk to him" Alice suggested innocently,

"Talk to him, really?" Gracie countered, but Alice had already started to walk over to him. Alice's long blond bounced behind her as she ran through what she'd say in her head. _Hi! Great party huh? Lame. Hello! Remember me? Alice, from Potions? Eugh! Of course he did, stupid._

"Alice? You okay there?" a concerned voice asked.

Alice turned around. Standing in front of her at almost 6 ft off the ground, clothed in dress robes of dark blue that fell to the floor hiding most of his freshly-polished black leather shoes, was Frank. His golden hair gleamed in the light of the hall and his deep hazel eyes entranced all who stared into them for too long. His face was perfectly shaped and his skin silky smooth. His broad chin and accented brow line added that touch of masculinity to his all-rounded flawless face that, in conjunction with his equally perfectly sculpted Quidditch-player's abbs, he was the man that graced every woman's dreams.

"Is something wrong?" he angelic voice rang out clearly like the shimmering of water in a babbling brook that both invited you in for cool refreshment and drowned you in its sheer perfection.

"Umm, no. Nothing's wrong, in fact, everything's perfect" Alice said with a joyous smile as she gazed up into the mesmerising eyes of one Frank Longbottom. "Simply perfect."

"So Frank, I didn't know you knew my name." Alice said pleasantly surprised.

"Of course I know you name silly! We've been at the same school together since we were eleven." Frank explained.

"Right it's just, never mind. Great party huh?" Alice said, blushing and looking around the room.

"Better now." Frank said smiling, flashing his perfect pearly whites. Alice blushed even redder.

"Are you a member of the Slug Club?" asked Alice,

"No, but Slughorn doesn't mind, he's letting anyone in. He even let in a few second years I think, before the other teachers made them go back to bed. I think he might be a little drunk. What about you?" Frank inquired eagerly.

"Nah, my friend Gracie snuck me in. She's in the Slug Club. She's very well connected and Slughorn loves people with connections." Alice admitted.

"Speaking of connections, I know the owner of a restaurant café down in Hogsmeade, she gives me, and my guests, 50% off. Would you maybe think about going with me? Next Hogsmeade weekend?" Frank asked shyly,

"Is it Madam Puddifoot's tea shop?" Alice asked in a fake serous voice,

"No." Frank replied with a laugh,

"Then yes, I'd love to." Alice beamed.

* * *

**Love you all so much for reading! sorry it took awhile. I haven;t yet started the next one but i promise it won't be long! (Hint, it's about Sirius! [swoon])**

**Read and review, just read, or completly fall in love with! your choice.**

**Appreciate your interest in my story, and admire your effect in making ti to the bottom! XXxx love 4-eva Merryn**


	4. Sirius and Emma

Hey Everyone! Fourth and Final Slughorn's party here! this one's a tad longer than to others but still pretty short.

enjoy!$!*&!%!$R%!*

.yrots ralucitrap siht ot cificeps C/O dna stneve eht ylno .snoitadnuof tolp ro smoor ,sretcarahc eseht fo yna nwo ton od i S.P

**A secret not even his best friend knew, brewing inside him for 3 years, about to erupt.  
An unfortunaltey (and loud) incidednt between James and Lily gives Sirius the opportunity he's been waiting for. A Chance. But what will happen? where will the night ultimatley lead him? To love? To life? Or to death?**

* * *

Slughorn's Party

A crowd of thousands jumped up and down screaming and throwing pieces of clothing onto a way-too-brightly lit stage over the roar of crashing metal, piercing vocals and slamming guitars. Sirius Black was rocking out at his first official concert, and the crowd loved him.

His band; The Lovesick Cavemen, were performing at Stadium Theatre, at 11 at night, on a Saturday. People had come from all of Britain to see them, magical and non-magical folk alike. Hundreds of screaming girls stood at the front of the pack, occasionally jumping up on stage to snog the players senseless, it tended to interrupt the music a bit, but the musicians sure liked it. One girl in particular in the crowd stood out to the lead singer, a fiery-haired witch by the name of Lily with eyes like pools of emerald. She came to see every gig and always congratulated her favourite band member with a friendly 'hug' afterwards. Sirius stepped off the stage and walked to wards her; he took her hand in his and led her off the one of the empty hallways, pressing her up against the wall he leaned in and …

"Sirius? Sirius can you hear me? Hello Sirius?"

An apparently very impatient 17 year old boy waved his hand frantically in front of his friends face as he stood looming over him trying to break him out of his daydream.

"What?" Sirius remarked loudly, clearly annoyed by his friends actions,

"Nothin', just wondering what you were thinking about" James said innocently enough,

"Really?" Sirius asked, blatantly unconvinced.

The two boys sitting opposite Sirius exchanged a look before bursting out laughing almost falling on the floor.

"What's going on Prongs?" Sirius asked James, then turned to other one, "Moony? Am I missing something?" Sirius enquired,

"Oh, nothing, just you've been silently staring at Snape for the past half hour and I think he's about to come over and curse you into oblivion" James replied between fits of laughter, Sirius looked up and sure enough, there was Severus Snape striding towards them, leaving a trail of grease as he did so.

"I'd run, he looks pretty angry" Remus suggested jokingly,

Sirius was the first person in his family **ever** to get sorted into Gryffindor and he was damn sure that he would never be caught dead doing anything cowardly that would disgrace the name of Gryffindor; "Where dwell the brave and heart".

Sirius stood up faced the ever-approaching Snivellus while his friends were still immobilised on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"Black," the approaching man sneered with evident disgust,

"Snivellus" Sirius replied with fake pleasantries, "How are you tonight?" he continued with completely over-done concern.

"Do you want to die?" Snape threatened,

"No," Sirius answered, "Do you want to be any more dramatic? 'cause I could conjure up a storm for you if you want me to" he suggested provoking even more form his two friends incapacitated on the floor.

"You are not even worth my time Black" Snape dismissed as he began to walk away,

"Sure about that?" Sirius asked, as he began to pull his wand out his back pocket, but a flash of green and red walking past the scene caused him to re-think his actions. Unfortunately Snape had turned around in time to see him replace his wand,

"Coward," he commented,

That did it. Never, ever call a Gryffindor a coward, especially a marauder, unless you want to be thoroughly beaten. Sirius lunged at Snape, but was restrained by his two friends,

"It's not worth it," James assured him,

"James' right Sirius, let it go." Remus agreed.

Sirius relaxed and went off to get a drink and to locate the source of is third favourite past-time (the first two being beating up Slytherin and Quidditch), Lily Evans. Sirius loved to look at her, and her perfectly rippled ruby hair, for hours on end. Sirius had known he was in love with her since Fifth year. It was after, about the 165th time James had asked Lily out and Lily had refused, of course. James retreated to the Quidditch pitch to practise Wronski Feints and what not, and Lily retreated to the Library to look up NEWT level charms spells and such, as they always did.

Sirius followed Lily into the library on this particular day and sat in the Care or Magical Creatures section. He could just see Lily's carrot-top head through the bookshelves and settled into his post James-Lily row cheering up stage. He though he was just so upset every time Lily said no because he felt bad for James, but Sirius realised that it might actually be more. If Lily hated James, and boy did she hate James, then she probably didn't like Sirius either, and that really upset him. He could never express his true feelings though. After all; James had declared his love for Lily after their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express back when they were just eleven. So Sirius kept it to himself.

For a while last year they even went out (when Lily got completely fed up with James and thought if she went out with Sirius, James would give up) and for Sirius it was Heaven, but for Lily, it was not. There were moments, days, weeks, hours, when they were just happy being in each other's company; holding hands, walking the corridors together; long, slow, meaningful kisses; wondrous nights in the room of requirement lying naked wrapped in each other's arms gazing up at the enchanted ceiling (bewitched to look like stars); but it just didn't last.

"JAMES!" Came a shrill voice from across the room, breaking Sirius out of yet another indulgent fantasy.

Sirius looked over to the centre of the room where an enraged Lily was shouting at a completely shocked James.

Lily, covered in pink, green and orange goo, ran out crying.

_This is it!_ Sirius brain triumphed, _this is my chance. No, it countered, you can't do that to James, you're his best mate. But look at her! She's furious, she'll never go out with him. _Sirius internally debated, this had been an argument he had been fighting since he first realised that he loved Lily. _I have to at least comfort her, as a friend._ He settled.

Sirius set off after Lily in a hurried quest. He knew where she would be, he always knew; 1st floor girls' bathroom; Myrtle's bathroom; no one ever went in there so she was never disturbed when she wanted to think, or cry, or snog someone senseless without fear of an awkward interruption.

Sirius headed straight down to the 1st floor, he could hear her voice as he got closer:

"James. What are you doing here?" Her voice was surprised, but oddly relieved at the same time.

Sirius could hear James cross the floor to her and begin apologising, again. It seemed all he ever did was apologise to her. That, and ask her out. Sirius hid around the corner; out of sight but still with hearing range; so he could tell when James had left. Sirius decided to wait until Lily kicked James out, then he would go in and comfort her, make sure she was alright; and if that lead to a date, or something more, than all better for him.

Sirius turned his ear back to the room, it had been over two minutes and Lily hadn't yelled at James yet, the longest James had ever talked to Lily for, without her hexing or slapping him, was about 3 minutes.

"I like you James"

_Whoa! Stop. Hold on. Those words could not just have come out of Lily Evans' mouth. Lily had hated James for six solid years! Why stop now? She had turned him down at every possible opportunity, what changed?_ Sirius racked and racked his brain for a answer but here was none.

"I like you too Lily, a lot."

That answer was more expected, but the tone in which it was said was worrying Sirius; _Where was this going?_

"Show me that you love me" Lily pleaded, Sirius then heard their heads touch and their lips start to move against each other in a caring yet passionate manor.

Sirius couldn't take any more of this. He ran away so fast he didn't even notice where he was going. Somehow he ended up on the astronomy tower, no idea of how he got there.

He'd always wondered ...  
He sometimes thought …  
But he never actually considered….

Sirius walked towards the window and looked down at the castle. He took one step forward, standing out on the ledge; his frozen tears clung to his face. Sirius took one last look behind him and

"What are you doing up here?" An authoritative voice called out sharply from back inside the tower.

Sirius turned around to see Emma Lovestine, a 7th year Gryffindor Prefect top in almost every class, staring critically at him,

"And what are you doing out there?" She pressed on, walking towards him.

"I …" Sirius began, looking for a reason, searching for an answer, nothing came.

"What were you thinking? It's dangerous out there you could … oh … you weren't going to… oh my god … are you okay?" By this point Emma had reached Sirius. She pulled him back off the ledge and placed her hand warmly on his shoulder. She turned his face around so she was looking straight into his striking grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked concernedly,

Sirius turned around and hugged Emma tightly, crying silently into her shoulder,

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay" Emma reassured him calmly, "You're alright now."

* * *

**This is it! THE END no more. of this any way. i have at least two other stories i want to write but i probs wont be updating very quickly due to the ever approaching examas and exponetially expanding homework level.**

**hope you enjoyed my little mini-series! please read and review  
and if you read the orignial Alex and Remus, please read the updated version then tell me whihc one you liked better!**

**cheers,  
****goodbye for now, but not forever!  
xx mERRYN**


End file.
